


No Sorrow

by SpiritOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOwl/pseuds/SpiritOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM#34 prompt:</p><p>Percival/Other, where other can be anyone or no one.</p><p>Percival deals with the Queen Gwen's Camelot, with no Gwaine, no Arthur, no Merlin (he never returns after Arthur's death), and Sir Leon now consort to the queen.</p><p>http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37195818#t37195818</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sorrow

Percival makes his way back to Camelot. He carries Gwaine's cold dead body the entire way. Gwaine didn't deserve this. To be tortured and suffer and think he'd failed. He couldn't leave him there. Gwaine at least deserved a knight's sendoff. So he carries him. Back to Camelot. (A Camelot with no King.)   
  
Percival hates Morgana. He's never hated anyone before. Not when his family was killed, not when Lancelot died. He was saddened surely. It was sorrow then. But right now, he feels his heart blacken and cloud with pure hatred. He feels hardened, taller if that's possible. Invincible and completely fucking broken all at once.  
  
Gwen makes a lovely queen. Stoic and fair and good and just and all of those good things that she always was, but it feels larger now. Larger than it was supposed to be. (It wasn't supposed to be like this.)   
She is absolutely a lovely queen and Camelot flourishes under her rule. Queen Guinevere. (She is not my King.)  
  
And Leon stands by her side. Tall and fierce and proud. First Knight.   
It was always inevitable, building for weeks and weeks before the end. Queen's Consort.  
  
Percival doesn't even really blame them. Why not make the best out of a bad situation. Terrible, heart-wrenching, world-ending. Leon's always loved Gwen and it only took death to get him what he wanted.  
Maybe he's bitter. Percival's world had ended. Gwaine, Gwaine, Gwaine is gone.  
  
He understands Merlin's decision. His world has ended and there is no reason for him to return. No reason.   
  
Sometimes Percival wishes that Merlin thought he was reason enough to come home. (This is not our home.) Perhaps they would be able to help each other heal. (There is no healing this.) The way Gwen and Leon have each other and surely, please, that Gwaine and Arthur will have each other in Avalon.  
  
But Merlin is not here. No one is here. And Percival is alone.


End file.
